Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz
by Ashabi
Summary: Ley de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal... Y en definitiva, Caperucita Roja no tuvo mucha suerte al encontrarse con el Lobo Feroz. AU
1. I

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Resumen alternativo:** Llevada por el alcohol, Caperucita Roja no ve problema alguno en seguir las indicaciones del Lobo Feroz: "quítate la ropa y métete a la cama conmigo". Atrapada entre la atracción y el fantasma de su primer amor en una noche intensa de fiesta, Sakura se va por el camino más fácil: disfrutar sin pensar en el mañana.

* * *

• Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz •

* * *

•

 **Prólogo**

—¡Itachi-kun, llegaste!

El adolescente de trece años la acerca hacia su cuerpo y la abraza con ternura, como si aquella chiquilla de cabello rosa fuera un frágil y bello cristal.

—¿Por qué te sorprende…?

—Últimamente ya no nos prestas atención, Itachi-kun.

Su rostro se separa de su torso (debido a la diferencia de alturas), y en éste se dibuja un puchero con sonrojo incluido.

—Sakura-

—¡Hermano, estás aquí!

—¡Itachi!

Un rubio y otro pelinegro llegan a la instancia, irrumpiendo la íntima escena. Itachi se aleja de la sonrojada Sakura y sonríe para esos tres pequeños de siete años.

 _"Será en otra ocasión, Sakura"_

•

Beber nunca ha sido su fuerte y duda que lo sea en algún día lejano, quizás—piensa en un suspiro— lo sea en cuanto las vacas vuelen y cierto rubio Uzumaki deje de comer ramen. De acuerdo, lo último es muy fantasioso. Sakura Haruno sostiene su cabeza con brío, paseando las yemas de sus dedos en su cabello rosado con la esperanza de disminuir el gran dolor de cabeza que sufre.

(—Frente, ¡noche de reunión!)

"Noche de reunión" sus polainas, más bien, fue un "Domingo de ebriedad". Sus ojos verdes se pasean por la cafetería en la que está con desinterés, agachando pronto la cabeza por las punzadas de dolor en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Su yo interna le reclama su imprudencia de beber un domingo teniendo un par de exámenes al día siguiente, y Sakura como toda una persona madura fija sus ocelos en uno azul—el otro está cubierto por un mechón rubio— y chilla:

—¡Moriré por tu jodida culpa Ino-cerda!

Responsabilizar a otros nunca está de más.

La nombrada deja de beber su humeante café cargado y lo deja en la mesa con brusquedad, derramando un poco del líquido. Sus ojos azules brillan con indignación.

—Hey, deja de mirarme así. —Los orbes verdes de Sakura parecen querer asesinarla con la mirada. —Yo no te obligué a beber, tú con tus manitas tomaste esa lata de cerveza y-

—¡Ya ya, entendí! —gime de dolor el exclamar, el gritar no es una buena idea cuando tienes una asquerosa resaca encima. Sakura titubeante se levanta de su asiento, cueste lo que le cueste, conseguirá otra pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

(—Mujer, estudiamos medicina y sabes que-

—¡Dame todo el puto frasco Ino! —Entonces su estómago devolvió hasta lo que no comió.)

—Si ya sabes que no aguantas, ¿para qué bebes? —murmura la blonda, dándole otro sorbo a su café. Ella es muy superior disimulando la cruda, definitivamente.

La razón de que se encuentren un lunes por la mañana en la cafetería de la Universidad Estatal de Konoha cargando con una resaca terrible, es porque por maldad del destino—y un karma que quizás le está cobrando las cuentas—, los exámenes que tienen que rendir el día de hoy están separados por horas. Rindieron uno hacía un rato y el otro será al medio día.

Sakura convierte en puños sus manos y resopla, dándole la espalda a su rubia amiga. La necesidad de una jodida pastilla la ciega y camina sin mirar lo que tiene enfrente, quizás haciendo mucho drama por su estado. Una de esas canciones de moda resuena en su cabeza—la que más odia coincidentemente—y su irritación se eleva, necesita paz mental urgente. En su odisea de pelear con su cabeza para retirar tal tonada, su cara choca contra un firme torso y por el impulso cae al suelo de trasero, puede jurar que hasta Dios pudo escuchar el tronar de su culo contra el piso. Gime de dolor y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Para la mala suerte del culpable de su caída, Sakura Haruno no está de humor y ella no controla su boca.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, cabrón! Por tu- —Su boca deja de emitir sonido en cuanto alza sus orbes verdes y contempla con pánico a los ónix que le devuelven la mirada. Sasuke Uchiha enarca una ceja y la observa con intensidad, como apremiándola a continuar con su sarta de insultos. —Sasuke-kun…

El muchacho le extiende una mano y Sakura la toma sin dudarlo, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, no puede—y no quiere—creer que ha maldecido a su c _rush_ y viejo amigo de la infancia _._ En cuanto ella está de pie, Sasuke hace ademán de querer retirarse pero Sakura lo interrumpe en su huida:

—Sasuke-kun, lo lamento, yo no me fijé por donde iba-

—Se nota perfectamente. —Una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en el rostro del muchacho y ella comienza a sentir sus mejillas arreboladas. —Hasta luego, Sakura.

Se aleja de ella a paso seguro y se aproxima al mostrador de la cafetería, diciéndole algo a la dependienta que no alcanza a escuchar. Por un instante, su dolor de cabeza queda tan atrás como el embarazoso incidente. La gente que había centrado su mirada en su caída ahora mira a otros lados y Sakura bufa de la irritación, volteando a ver a su amiga, quien le sonríe de manera burlona. Ino Yamanaka sigue plácidamente sentada disfrutando su café y su rebanada de pastel mientras ella quiere una jodida pastilla y que la trague la tierra, porque sí, las punzadas regresan con más brío en unos cuantos segundos.

—Adiós Sasuke-kun… —susurra, consciente que ni de milagro la escucharía.

Sin más que hacer o decir sale de la cafetería, maldiciendo a cada cosa que habita en el planeta por su desafortunada resaca.

(…)

Ino desliza su dedo pulgar por la pantalla táctil de su celular sin ningún interés en específico, leyendo los post de sus amigos en Facebook mientras Sakura se dedica a limpiar la sala del departamento que comparten. La rubia hace su colaboración del día alzando los pies para que su amiga pueda deslizar la aspiradora bajo ella, sin desviar su mirada del móvil.

—¿Ya te enteraste de quiénes terminaron? Sus indirectas están intensas. —comenta Ino como queriendo armar conversación.

—No, a ver cuéntame.

Sakura con el largo cabello recogido en un moño y enfundada en un mandil de ama de casa, apunta sus ojos verdes con interés en los ocelos de su amiga. El aburrimiento de limpiar el departamento desaparece cuando "chismean" de asuntos "importantes". La conversación pasa entonces al tema de un compañero suyo que salió del clóset y ya en otro momento están comentando acerca de sus intereses amorosos.

—Sai-kun no está nada mal, ¿tú qué opinas?

La pelirrosa deshace su moño y se tira en el sofá junto a Ino, totalmente agotada. Sakura la mira y se lleva un dedo a la barbilla.

—A decir verdad, se me hace algo insípido.

La rubia se cruza de brazos y sus labios forman un mohín.

—Yo pienso que no, ¡a pesar de lo insensible que puede llegar a ser a veces, tiene "algo" que atrapa!

La dueña de los ojos verdes como el tallo de una flor los rueda, imitando a su amiga al cruzar sus húmedos brazos.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas…?

Hacen contacto visual y pueden jurar que una chispa de electricidad nace entre ellas, hasta que la rubia alza la comisura de los labios de manera zorruna.

—Wow-wow, ya entiendo que sucede aquí. Mi Sai-kun no parece ser lo suficientemente _adonis_ ante "tu Sasuke-kun". —afirma, entrecerrando sus ojos.

El escuchar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha le hace dar un respingo y ruborizarse violentamente, rememorado el incidente de la mañana. ¡Lo llamó cabrón! Ino amplía su sonrisa al observar su reacción.

—Hablando de ese hombre… ¿qué piensas hacer con lo que sientes por él? —prosigue, volviendo la vista a su celular de cinco pulgadas. —Es aburrido verte siempre avergonzarte y que no ocurra nada. ¡Ino Yamanaka necesita acción y chisme en las venas para lograr vivir!

Sakura traga saliva y respira profundo, logrando que el carmín disminuya de su rostro. En cuanto abre la boca para debatirle a la rubia, el sonido de la cerradura abrirse la interrumpe y tanto ella como Ino dirigen su mirar hacia la puerta blanca. Una atractiva joven de orbes escarlata y cabellos del mismo color se deja ver cargando con una de sus manos unas bolsas de mandado y en la otra las llaves del departamento. Karin Uzumaki es la tercera habitante de aquel hogar.

—¡Hola Karin! —saluda Sakura, meneando su mano derecha.

—Bienvenida compañera.

La nombrada cierra la puerta tras de sí y clava sus ocelos en la rubia que le sonríe de manera cómplice. Tan fácil como es sumar dos más dos, Karin entiende que Ino Yamanaka ha jodido a la pelirrosa de aspecto avergonzado.

—Hola chicas. —Su dedo medio acomoda sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, el ademán es como su marca "groseramente personal". —Okey, ¿qué pasó aquí? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sakura pestañea perpleja pero antes de poder contestar algo la boca de Ino se le adelanta.

—Estábamos hablando del Dios griego Sasuke Uchiha, dios del orgullo. —La rubia le da un vistazo a la indignada amiga que tiene alado y prosigue: —No parece avanzar con ese bombón.

Desde la cocina, se alcanza a escuchar la risa ácida de Karin.

—Ese hombre no ve a nadie más que no sea su espejo.

Haruno bufa y se levanta del sofá, tomando asiento en el comedor. No es cualquier persona de la que están hablando—claro que no—, están refiriéndose al que fue uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia y su interés actual.

—Ino, si no he avanzado con Sasuke es porque no siento algo tan…profundo. —Sus propias palabras la horrorizan al notar como Ino suelta su celular y Karin asoma su cabeza desde la cocina. El sonido del móvil chocando contra el piso rompe el tenso silencio. —Es decir… es mi crush _,_ lo admito, pero no siento que haya amor en mí por él. Aun así el nerviosismo me traiciona cuando estoy con Sasuke y-

Su rubia amiga levanta el celular del suelo y reacomodándose en el sofá, la mira apremiándola a continuar. Karin corre y se lanza al sillón individual de la sala, observándola con el mismo interés.

—Creí, digo, creímos que lo amabas al infinito y el más allá. —murmura la dueña de los ocelos celestes de manera lenta, como si pensara al mismo tiempo.

Sakura rueda los ojos y le da un puñetazo a la mesa, demostrando su frustración.

—¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un alíen! —exige, rehuyendo la mirada a sus amigas.

Karin entonces ríe y saca a colación un tema de culto:

—¿Eso quiere decir que Itachi-kun ha sido el único hombre del cual te has enamorado?—pregunta, alzando una de sus finas cejas rojas. Ino aplaude emocionada por el tema.

"Perras", chilla Sakura.

—No lo sé, basta. —La pelirrosa se dirige a la cocina y saca de la nevera restos de la pizza del día anterior. —Comamos ya, es tarde.

El tema de su primer amor le cala aunque no quiere admitirlo. Itachi Uchiha fue durante algunos años su caballero de brillante armadura, hasta que decidió cursar su universidad en el extranjero, alejándose y dejando atrás a esas tardes en que el llamado "Team 7" se reunía en la amplia casa Uchiha a jugar con el primogénito de la familia.

Fue inevitable que ante la ausencia del mayor, el menor le atrajera. El pensamiento no es nada digno pero reconoce que es la pura verdad.

Cuando las tres yacen acomodadas en el pequeño comedor, la repartición de las rebanadas comienza y la charla toma otro rumbo. El desagradable hábito—según Sakura—de Ino por comer y revisar su celular al mismo tiempo cobra factura en cuanto ésta amplía sus ojos por algo que lee en la pantalla y chilla de emoción, ahogándose con el bocado en el proceso.

—Pu-ta ma-madre. —maldice, tosiendo desesperadamente. Sakura se levanta de un brinco y la socorre con sus conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios, aplicándolos con algo de malicia para darle una lección a su amiga rubia.

El bocado sale disparado al salir de la boca de Ino y choca contra el radio favorito de Karin, tirándolo. El drama que amenazaba con armar la pelirroja es interrumpido por los chillidos emocionados de la rubia.

—¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES, FIESTA DE DISFRACES DE HALLOWEEN! —grita, dando saltitos de felicidad, como si olvidara que hacía apenas unos momentos se estaba asfixiando.

Sakura toma el celular de Ino y lo enciende, leyendo la invitación que había recibido vía Facebook:

 _"Fiesta de Halloween"_

 _¿Estás aburrido y no sabes que harás en Halloween? Pues no dudes en venir a la fiesta que organizaré con el_ _bastardo amargado_ _en nuestro departamento. No olvides venir disfrazado._

 _¡Será genial,_ _de veras_ _!_

Como jura que se llama Sakura Haruno, duda con todo su ser que el azabache amigo de Naruto Uzumaki esté felizmente dispuesto con organizar la dichosa fiesta, así que concluye que todo es un plan del rubio. Karin se asoma a través de su hombro para leer lo que ha llamado su atención y de sus labios escapa un bufido.

—¿Sasuke-kun estará enterado de dicha fiesta? Yo creo que no. —murmura, tomando asiento nuevamente en su silla.

—Digo lo mismo. —agrega Sakura.

Ino las mira con un tinte de reproche en sus ojos y mantiene los brazos en jarras, observándolas como si hubieran perdido la razón.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad para despejarnos de la universidad! ¿¡Qué carajos les sucede!? Ahí tú, —Su dedo señala a la joven Haruno. —te podrías tirar a Sasuke Uchiha. Y tú, —Ahora apunta a una curiosa Karin. —te tiras a Suigetsu. Y yo a Sai. ¿No suena genial? Diversión mujeres.

Sakura y Karin comparten una expresión de indignación y vergüenza, oteando a la rubia Yamanaka como si padeciera demencia.

—¡Sasuke-kun es súper guapo pero no me lo imagino…!

—¡Suigetsu no me gus…!

—Pero a Sakura sí le gusta Sasuke-kun y debe de haber romance con todas. —espeta Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

Durante un breve instante, la idea de besar a Sasuke Uchiha teniendo de ambiente música electrónica, luces de colores brillantes y gente ebria tienta a Sakura, dibujándosele una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Suigetsu es un pendejo que no me merece. —continua alegando Karin, girando su carmín mirada hacia la pelirrosa para recibir apoyo, sin embargo, solo la encuentra con los ojos idos y una perdida sonrisa. —Vaya, convenciste a Haruno.

Sakura despierta de su trance y niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, rehuyendo las miradas burlonas que caen en ella.

—De todos modos y aunque lo quisiera, ¡¿qué pudiera ver en mí Sasuke Uchiha?! Parezco un fideo de lo delgada que soy.

Ino chasquea la lengua y rodea a Sakura de los hombros, de paso toma un mechón de su rosado cabello.

—Los disfraces de _Halloween_ pueden ser sexys mujer y si encontramos uno que te haga lucir toda una _feme fatale_ , te aseguro que ese hombre caerá. Si no fuera así, de plano ya lo damos por gay. —dice la blonda, mostrando todos sus dientes al sonreír. —Lo quieras para un romance, sexo, mínimo quítate la tentación con un par de miradas y unos besos, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja al sentir la seguridad de que ya la conversación no gira sobre ella, recarga una mano en el hombro de su pelirrosada amiga y le regala una sonrisa cómplice, sacándole el mismo gesto. La palabra "sensualidad" no entra al vocabulario de acciones de Sakura Haruno, pero la idea de verse más atractiva y llamar la atención de aquel bloque de hielo la seduce tal serpiente a Eva.

—¿Me ayudarán entonces…?

—¡Sí! —exclaman sus amigas al unísono y Sakura traga saliva, las conoce y sabe que al confiar en ellas hay solo dos probabilidades: que todo salga con hermoso éxito o le destrocen la vida.

Espera que sea lo primero, por amor a Dios.

•

* * *

 **Editado:** Julio 2018


	2. II

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Resumen alternativo:** Llevada por el alcohol, Caperucita Roja no ve problema alguno en seguir las indicaciones del Lobo Feroz: "quítate la ropa y métete a la cama conmigo". Atrapada entre la atracción y el fantasma de su primer amor en una noche intensa de fiesta, Sakura se va por el camino más fácil: disfrutar sin pensar en el mañana.

* * *

• Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz•

* * *

Una, dos, tres veces, le da una ojeada al espejo y aún no se cree que la persona que se ve en el reflejo es ella. Sakura hace a un lado los labios en señal de disgusto.

—¿Ya frente, puedes salir? ¡Queremos verte!

—¡Sakura!

Un mini—puti, piensa—vestido negro con corsé incluido, blusa blanca con holanes debajo de éste y botines de tacón de más de diez centímetros, además de una capa color rojo con capucha: ese es su disfraz de _Caperucita roja_ que se supondría, la haría lucir como toda una _femme fatal._ El maquillaje en su rostro sólo reafirma lo atrevida que se ve y piensa con ansiedad que preferiría quitarse todo eso de encima y colocarse su pijama de _Pusheen._

—¡Frente…!

—¡Joder Ino, ya voy! —grita, deslizando su cabello hacia delante. El sujetador _pushup_ que compró para la ocasiónle ha aumentado el busto de manera favorable y la sola idea de verse vestida así en la fiesta organizada en el departamento de Sasukele ocasiona un incómodo vacío en el estómago.

Titubeante, pero reconociendo que ya no hay de otra, dirige su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta del baño y lo gira, mirando de mala manera al _ángel_ y al _demonio_ que hasta este momento la esperaban impacientes.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¡Me siento como una prostituta! —chilla, analizando silenciosamente el aspecto de sus amigas. Ino Yamanaka sólo porta un sencillo vestido blanco ajustado en sus atributos más notables además de unas graciosas alas blancas de tamaño pequeño, por el lado de su cabello rubio, éste le cae con gracia por la espalda, adornándolo con una aureola dorada.

"Podría lucir angelical pero después de todo, es Ino", piensa Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, pero te ves linda. —aboga Karin, dirigiendo sus manos hacia atrás para reacomodar su cola de caballo. Al igual que Ino, viste un vestido ajustado, pero éste es de color rojo y unos cuernos de demonio yacen en su cabeza.

Ino y Karin decidieron sincronizar sus disfraces para la fiesta, dejándola a ella como _Caperucita_ —piruja— _roja._ La pelirrosa dirige sus ojos verdes hacia Ino, suplicándole mudamente que la deje cambiarse. Pero para la rubia no existe ningún tipo de arrepentimiento y la toma del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

Gime de dolor y la otra afloja su agarre.

—No seas tan cobarde, frente. —El resonar de sus tacones plateados de ocho centímetros resuena por el departamento. —Ya pronto llegará el _Uber,_ sólo atrévete.

Karin, cruzada de brazos, las sigue, tomando los bolsos de las tres del perchero de la esquina de la casa. Dirige su mirada hacia atrás—viendo todo el desastre regado en el piso por su faena en arreglarse—y se encoge de hombros, ya puede imaginar la pelea que habrá para decidir quién limpiará todo mañana.

—¿Qué echo en los bolsos niñas?

—Dinero, nuestros celulares y por supuesto, maquillaje por cualquier cosa. —contesta Ino, empujando a Sakura hacia uno de los sofás del living.

La pelirrosa le frunce el ceño y está a punto de replicar hasta que el teléfono de su mejor amiga vibra en la mano de la pelirroja.

—Ya llegó el _Uber._ —declara, echando el aparato en el bolso de la rubia.

—¡Noche de fiesta, sí! —grita, con un volumen tan alto, que las chicas no dudan en que el grito debió de haberse escuchado por todo el edificio.

Cuando están afuera las tres a punto de abordar el auto, una corriente de aire se desliza por sus piernas, haciéndolas temblar. Las tres castañean durante unos momentos y se miran entre sí, preguntándose si deberían regresarse por una sudadera, respuesta: no, como mujeres tercas que son, lo dejan pasar y suben al auto, pensando que una sudadera arruinará su estilo—cosa irónica considerando que las tres estudian sobre ciencias de la salud—. Sakura queda del lado de la ventana y saca su _smartphone_ , eligiendo con su dedo la opción de _cámara frontal_ para usarla como espejo.

"Pensándolo bien, no me veo tan mal", le regala una sonrisa a la cámara y lo apaga. El taxi ha comenzado a avanzar y les espera una noche de intensa diversión, como tantas veces lo había pregonado la rubia.

El viaje transcurre entre risotadas de Ino y discusiones entre Karin y Sakura por cuestiones de su vida universitaria—Karin es estudiante de enfermería y Sakura de medicina—, además de algunas intervenciones amables de parte del chofer. La rubia para no aburrirse, le hace un par de comentarios coquetos, sacándole así un sonrojo al señor y carcajadas a sus amigas.

—Hemos llegado señoritas, espero que tengan una linda noche. —dice el conductor al detenerse en frente de uno de los complejos de departamentos más codiciados de la ciudad de Konoha, es decir, el lugar donde viven Sasuke y Naruto.

Las tres agradecen al unísono y salen del auto con premura a como sus tacones se los permiten, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio. Sakura va detrás del grupo, frotándose las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Frente, vente para acá.

—Cerda, cállate.

—¡Dejen de pelear!

La pelirrosa se coloca a su lado y todas se miran, para después soltarse a reír. Las discusiones son su pan de cada día. El portero del lugar al verlas les extiende la mano y ellas le dan uno de los tantos boletos que repartió Naruto en la universidad al anunciar la fiesta por todo el campus.

—Invitadas V.I.P, ¡eh! —espeta la rubia cuando el hombre les cede el paso.

Las tres se detienen frente al ascensor, esperándolo por unos cuantos segundos que les parecen eternos, cuando las puertas se abren de par en par entran en él y Sakura presiona el número ocho. El ascenso transcurre en silencio hasta que Ino comienza a reírse de la nada.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te sucede? —pregunta la pelirrosa.

—¿Se imaginan vivir una escena como la del ascensor en _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_? Yo sí. —contesta, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

Las otras dos se limitan a reírse entre dientes por las ocurrencias de la chica. El ascensor con un _bib_ les anuncia que han llegado al último piso y salen de él casi a zancadas, pues la música electrónica se oye a tan solo pocos metros y no pueden esperar más para llegar. La fiesta las recibe con la puerta abierta—literalmente— y entran libremente al departamento, maravillándose por la energía del lugar.

Oscuridad, luces por todos lados, una gran mesa llena de bocadillos y muchos pero muchos jóvenes disfrazados bailando al centro con uno que otro vaso de alcohol en la mano.

—Vamos a buscar a Naruto para saludarlo. —murmura Sakura, pero Karin e Ino le hacen gestos de no haberla escuchado. —¡Que vamos a buscar a Naruto!

—¿Y por qué no también a Sasuke-kun? —cuestiona juguetonamente la pelirroja.

Sakura rueda sus ojos simplemente y se coloca la capucha en la cabeza para después sumergirse en el mar de gente, en busca del rubio antes mencionado. Sin querer molestarla más, Karin e Ino la siguen, avanzando al ritmo de la música. En el camino, dan con su grupito de amigos que data desde la escuela elemental:Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji.

La primera yace abrazada a su novio castaño y ambos van coordinados: Tenten es la _Mujer maravilla_ y Neji _Superman._ Por otro lado, Temari desborda sensualidad—no hay otra manera de describirlo—con su traje de _Kill Bill;_ la _katana_ cuelga de uno de sus hombros, cubierta de un poco de sangre falsa. Shikamaru, su pareja, por su parte sólo tiene una gran túnica encima, simulando ser la muerte.

—Hina, ¡te ves bellísima! —exclama la pelirrosa, cuando ve a la mencionada disfrazada de _Raven_ de _Los jóvenes titanes._

—Oh, tú también te ves… —Hinata agacha la cabeza al no saber qué decir. —B-bueno-

Se ve bonita pero jamás la había visto _de esa forma._ Sakura la compadece y no la presiona más, procediendo a saludar a los demás con un grito enérgico:

—¡Hola a todos!

—¡Ya llegaron por quienes lloraban! —acompleta Ino, saludando de beso a Chouji trajeado de samurái.

La rutina de saludarse entre todos acaba en cuanto _Caperucita_ pregunta acerca de la ubicación de Naruto.

—¿Y tu novio? —Le insiste a Hinata, sosteniendo una sus manos.

—Bueno, está terminando de revisar si todo está en orden en la fiesta. Pero pueden quedarse esperando con nosotros.

La rubia chasquea la lengua y se da media vuelta, avanzando hacia la pista de baile. Hace ademán de querer tomar a Karin pero ésta se coloca junto a su casi cuñada—Naruto es su primo—, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no me voy a quedar quieta aquí, ¡iré a bailar, sí señor!

—Yo te acompaño. —Le secunda Temari, sonriéndole de manera zorruna a su novio. Éste suspira con pesar.

—Mujer, no me gusta-

—¿Y quién dijo que iría contigo? Vamos Ino.

Siendo así, ambas desaparecen en el mar de gente que se halla en la pista. Tenten entonces reparte algunos vasos de cerveza entre el grupo y en cuanto Sakura tiene uno en sus manos arruga la nariz, recordando su mala racha para beber.

—Gra- —Guarda silencio al mirar a Shikamaru tomar un gran trago.—¿Y eso?

Los orbes negros hacen contacto con sus esmeraldas.

—Mujer problemática. —Se limita a contestar. —Bueno Sakura, yo pregunto lo mismo, ¿y eso?

La pelirrosa emite una sonrisita nerviosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere el Nara, pero silba haciéndose la no enterada, frotándose las manos.

—Tu vestimenta. Hasta lo que yo sabía eras un ser de luz que no rompía ningún plato. —Shikamaru saca un cigarro y lo enciende, recargándose en la pared. Sakura se ruboriza. —¿No piensas beber?

Shikamaru es un gran amigo suyo, siempre inteligente y perspicaz, pero lo que siempre ella ha clasificado como una virtudes, ahora le parecen grandes defectos.

—Que no esté Temari contigo sí que te afecta. —replica, no dejándose intimidar. Bebe de su vaso de sopetón, arrugando el rostro por un momento —Sólo te diré un nombre acerca de todo esto: Ino.

Nara asiente divertido dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

—Ya me lo esperaba. Qué fastidio.

Sakura se cruza de brazos y hace ademán de dejar el vaso en la mesa de alado, pero se detiene de hacerlo cuando sus ojos captan a Naruto y a Sasuke deteniéndose junto a Hinata y Karin. Formándosele un vacío en el estómago, acerca el vaso a su boca y finge que está bebiendo con tranquilidad. Tiene que disimular al menos para no mostrarse nerviosa.

—¡Mira bastardo _,_ ahí están el vago Shikamaru y Sakura-chan! —Los ojos siempre alegres de Naruto están fijos en ellos y ella esconde aún más su rostro en el vaso pues la negra mirada ha imitado a su amigo. —¿Qué tal la están pasando?

—Ah, hola. —dice con pereza el Nara.

Aleja el vaso con lentitud al notar que el silencio se está tornando incómodo.

—H-hola chicos… —Sus ojos se ensanchan al fijarse en los atuendos de sus viejos amigos de la infancia. —¿Sasuke-kun, estás vestido de leñador y tú Naruto, de un árbol?

La situación no es diferente para ellos, Naruto y Sasuke la examinan con la mirada, de arriba abajo; al primero se le colorean las mejillas un poco y el segundo no aparenta más que pura curiosidad al verla. Frota sus muslos entre sí al sentirse tan expuesta. "¡Joder, en qué estaba pensando al vestirme así!"

—Chi-

—¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan sin quererlo coincidió con nosotros! ¿No es genial? —suelta Naruto entre risas, llamando la atención de los otros dos.—Sakura-chan, te ves… —Se rasca la mejilla, cómo buscando la palabra correcta. "Perra", compone ella mentalmente. —Preciosa. Sí…

La pelirrosa dirige su mano hacia su cabello, jugando con él. Sasuke no da señales de intervenir en la plática, manteniendo su pose desinteresada.

—¿Cómo qué coincidir con ustedes? —pregunta.

—Verás, la dinámica de _Caperucita y el lobo_ la pensamos los tres y nos repartimos así: Sasuke sería el leñador, yo un árbol porque no quise hacerle de abuelita y bueno, él sería el lobo feroz…

Sakura abre la boca dispuesta a corregirlo con el clásico "el burro por delante" pero la cierra por un instante, parpadeando un par de veces. ¿Él?

—¿Y quién es el lobo entonces?

—Yo.—contesta una voz endemoniadamente masculina a sus espaldas, provocándole una descarga eléctrica en lo más bajo de su espalda. Se gira con lentitud y se le resbala el vaso de las manos. —¿Qué tal Sakura?

—¡¿Itachi-kun?!

Retrocede un paso por mera inercia. Itachi Uchiha ha regresado y Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

(…)

Contener las lágrimas, correr como una demente y esconderse en el baño; sí claro, esa fue una acción completamente madura de su parte. Sakura se golpea la frente, frunciéndole el ceño a su reflejo. "Estúpida, estúpida".

—¡Sakura, abre! —exclama Karin por enésima vez, golpeando la puerta con algo de violencia.

En su huida Karin fue la única que se atrevió a seguirla, quedándose afuera cuando en su arrebato cerró la puerta casi azotándola; desde entonces llevan casi más de diez minutos en la misma situación y mientras la pelirroja intenta incentivarla a salir, Sakura no ha parado de maldecir a cierto apellido. Con gran pesar reprime las ganas de pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos, el estúpido rimen no la deja ni tallárselos.

—¡Joder, es que nadie me podía avisar que él vendría y…!

—Oh vamos, sal y baila un rato, distráete.

—¿¡Y sabes qué es lo peor!? Qué Sasuke no mostró ni un poco de interés en mi estúpido disfraz, ¡me siento una puta!

—No te puedes quedar toda la vida aquí, mujer, olvida a esos Uchiha por un rato. Hay muchos chicos guapísimos aquí, conoce más. —La pelirrosa fija su mirada en la puerta, como si la tuviera frente a frente. — Y si te vieras como una puta, créeme, no te ves de las baratas.

—¡Karin! —Se queja, sin embargo, termina cediendo y acerca la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, tentada a girarlo. Todas las palabras dichas por la pelirroja son ciertas, solo que le es difícil no sentirse afectada ante la repentina llegada del Uchiha mayor. —¿Y si no puedo…?

Para en seco de hablar y aleja su mano del pomo cuando a sus oídos llega una voz masculina.

—¿Esperando el baño, zanahoria?

—¡Qué mierda te importa, Suigetsu!

"Genial, otra con problemas", piensa. Recarga entonces su espalda en la puerta, prestándole atención a la conversación que ocurre afuera; internamente lamenta ser tan metiche—pero menos que Ino, eso sí—.

—Me pregunto si serás pelirroja de verdad.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota. Así soy de nacimiento.

—¿Me podrías permitir comprobarlo…?

—¿Ah sí, cómo?

La respuesta se demora en llegar un par de segundos, los suficientes para recapacitar acerca de decir cualquier estupidez.

—Los cabellos son del mismo color arriba y abajo, y déjame decirte que los de abajo por lo que sé no se pueden falsificar. *

Sakura alza una de sus cejas al sentirse sorprendida e indignada ante semejante sugerencia y estando segura de conocer perfectamente a su amiga, no duda que la aludida ha de haber reaccionado peor hasta el extremo de querer dar una bofetada.

—¡Maldito idiota perver…!

Su grito queda a medias y a éste le sucede un abrupto silencio, preocupando a la pelirrosa.

—¿Karin? —aventura dudosa, abriendo la puerta para asomarse.

Es entonces que rueda los ojos y exhala pidiéndole paciencia a quien sea que esté allá arriba ante semejante escena frente a ella. Sin más que hacer pone un pie afuera del baño e inmediatamente pega un respingo cuando a su lado pasa a toda velocidad un muchacho de complexión robusta, quien causa un fuerte estruendo al cerrar la puerta del sanitario. El sonido llama la atención de Suigetsu y Karin, quien al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hacía apenas un segundo, se separa de un brinco del muchacho con una exagerada mueca de asco.

—Bueno vampiro—interviene, aludiendo al disfraz del chico. —te robo a tu diabla, no quiero estar sola esta noche. ¡Hasta luego!

Alarga el brazo para tomar la muñeca de su amiga y la arrastra de vuelta a la fiesta, Karin por su parte le regala una última mirada a Suigetsu, acomodándose las gafas de forma más pronunciada.

—¡Jódete!

—¡Tú también, zanahoria!

—¡Ya vámonos! —chilla Sakura, apurando el paso. —Ya será después cuando admitan su amor.

Las luces de colores les dan de lleno en cuanto vuelven a entrar a la habitación principal. Posteriormente encuentran un par de sillas vacías al fondo de la pista, así que Sakura la suelta y ambas toman asiento, una suspira y la otra recarga su mejilla en la mesa de alado.

—¿Cómo demonios es que se terminaron besando si él te dijo eso tan vulgar? ¡Es un marrano ese tipo! —alega ya sin poder contenerse, elevando la voz por cada palabra.

—Tú cállate, que ambas estamos igual de idiotas. A ti te gusta alguien que no te da bola y a mí un pervertido con dientes de tiburón.

Si no fuera por la referencia a Sasuke, Sakura hubiera gritado un gran y satisfactorio: "¡Lo admitiste por fin!".

—¿E Ino? —pregunta Caperucita, alzando la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada entre toda la multitud.

—Buen punto. Esa rubia se nos perdió desde hace rato.

Se quedan en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que deciden levantarse y ponerse a beber y a bailar, que para eso han venido. Siendo así, su yo interna ha quedado totalmente relegada. Al inmiscuirse nuevamente entre el mar de gente, se encuentran a la angelical rubia—no tan ángel realmente—moviéndose animada con Temari, Tenten y para sorpresa de ambas, Sai disfrazado de vaquero.

—¡Chicas, tenía rato que no las veía! —grita Ino. —¡Pónganse a bailar, uuuuuh!

Sakura inspira fuertemente y decide olvidar cuál había sido su propósito en la fiesta. _Breathe_ de _Jax Jones_ vibra fuertemente en la bocinas alrededor de la pista y se deja llevar por el ritmo.

—Pásenme un vaso de cerveza…

—Toma de mi vaso frente.

(…)

Han transcurrido un par de horas y Sakura solo está segura de que su estado etílico ya está tambaleando. Finaliza la canción que hasta ese momento estaba sonando y le pide al grupito un descanso, los tacones comienzan a matarla—y se maldice internamente por haberlos traído—. Alejándose de la pista unos cuantos metros, Ino la toma de sorpresa cuando le pasa un brazo por los hombros, por inercia vira la mirada hacia la rubia y nota entonces que Karin está en las mismas que ella.

—Sai ha estado tan abierto conmigo, —comenta la joven Yamanaka con una sonrisa resplandeciente. —, ¡incluso me besó!

El mencionado por ahora se encuentra charlando con sus amigos, completamente ajeno a la conversación entre ellas. Las tres deciden entonces dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos y Sakura aunque sabe que lo lamentará al pesarse en su próxima cita médica, no puede objetar nada ante el delicioso sabor de la pizza inundando su boca.

—Él volvió. —suelta de golpe, dándole una nueva mordida a su rebanada, esto como respuesta al cuestionamiento de la blonda acerca de cómo le había ido con Sasuke.

—¿Quién? ¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! Dime que al menos no te dejó de mirar durante un rato. —replica, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Tragando, Sakura niega con la cabeza.

—Verás, sí me miró, pero no era con lascivia, te juro que era algo así de "oh, un extraterrestre". —Su mejor amiga hace ademán de responder pero continúa hablando. —Volvió Itachi Ino, y te juro que de solo verlo, se me espantaron todas las ganas de que Sasuke "viera mi lado sexy". En estos momentos no siento absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Qué volvió Itachi?! ¡Oh Dios!

—¡Cállate Ino! —dicen al unísono Karin y Sakura al ganarse unas cuantas miradas, aprehendiéndola con la mirada.

—Ups. —Se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, tengo tanto que decir. Uno, Sasuke Uchiha debe ser gay para no haberle gustado tu lado sexy, ¡de verdad te ves monísima! Dos, algún día, tarde o temprano, él iba a volver, sólo que no esperábamos que tan repentinamente… Qué drama. ¿Y qué hiciste al verlo?

—Volvamos a la pista mejor. —Rehúye el tema así como acaba su rebanada de pizza: de un solo movimiento. No desea hablar de su _madurez emocional_ en aquel momento.

Se dirigen a la pista e invitan a Temari y a Tenten a unírseles otra vez, sin embargo, ambas responden que mejor se quedarán un rato con sus parejas.

—Está bien chicas. —repone Sakura, sonriéndoles con dulzura.

Repentinamente _Supermassive Black Hole_ de _Muse_ comienza a sonar y llama fuertemente la atención de las tres, por lo que contagiadas por el seductor ritmo de la guitarra se ponen a bailar enseguida. Ino se desenvuelve de forma coqueta y con tal naturalidad, que por un momento Sakura la envidia, pues por más que le encanta bailar siempre se ha movido apenas a como la música le da a entender. Karin las sigue simplemente, luciendo de pronto distraída.

—¿A quién buscas Karin? —cuestiona el ángel no tan ángel.

Pero antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca para responder, les toma de sorpresa que la cintura de Sakura ha sido apresada por un par de manos morenas. Por pura inercia rápidamente se gira con intención de replicar—y maldecir a todos sus ancestros—pero se guarda toda su sarta de insultos al ver que quien le ha sujetado es un muchacho atractivo con disfraz de guerrero grecorromano.

—¿Puedo bailar ésta contigo?

Detrás de él, Karin e Ino hacen una considerable cantidad de señas nada disimuladas para que acepte, provocando que involuntariamente se le escape una mueca de desagrado. El joven extrañado vira la mirada hacia atrás y muertas de vergüenza solo atinan a sonreírle, tipo "no pasa nada aquí".

—Bueno, —Sakura le da un toque en el hombro para recuperar su atención. —está bien.

Al chico se le extienden las comisuras de los labios y lo imita sin poder evitarlo. Ambos comienzan a moverse sin más ceremonia y dubitativa, decide intentar por primera vez en la vida moverse de forma más aventurada. Su estado etílico parece ayudarle un poco con la tarea y espera realmente que su baile luzca un poco provocativo pues si no estaría haciendo el gran oso* de su existencia. Su acompañante abre más los ojos de la impresión mas no parece que le desagrade, a lo le rodea el cuello con las manos y da media vuelta, mostrándole la espalda sin parar de moverse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa?

—Sakura, ¿y el tuyo?

—Akemi*.

Es entonces que nota que unos orbes negros se mantienen fijos sobre ella.

Pese al razonamiento común, ese que diría que si le huyó hacía horas en estos momentos debería estar cohibida, le sabe bien el reto en estos momentos y meneando las caderas, se desliza hacia abajo un poco y se endereza con la misma lentitud, pegando el trasero al cuerpo de su acompañante. Bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi, vuelve hacerlo una vez más, dándole igual el gemido ahogado de Akemi, por ahora tiene la sensación de que solo existen él y ella. En cuanto suenan los últimos acordes, le da la cara otra vez a Akemi, sin saber si Itachi continúa mirándola o no. Sakura lo mira a los ojos y se detiene a analizarlo un par de segundos, decepcionándose al no sentir más interés en él.

—Ejem… iré al baño.

—Pe-

—¡Adiós!

Se aleja casi a zancadas con una sensación de desazón instalándose en su estómago, quizá se le hayan enfriado los ánimos por los Uchiha pero lamentablemente, pareciera que esa aversión está generalizada con todos los del género masculino.

—¡Sakura!

"Oh, no". Los pies se le congelan en el suelo al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada.

—Sakura, no hemos hablado en toda la noche. ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

Caperucita resopla antes de girar ciento ochenta grados para encararlo y al hacerlo fija sus orbes curiosos en los carbones del Lobo, parece ser inofensivo a decir verdad. Es entonces que accede en lugar de huir como lo hubiera hecho sobria, cerrando los ojos cuando la mano de él acaricia su mejilla.

—Te ves hermosa, Sakura.

Quizás se ha equivocado, sí está sintiendo _algo_ en este momento.

 ***** Suigetsu se refiere a los vellos de "allá abajo" xd Esta escena hace referencia a uno de mis fanfics favoritos de Annie Yue ItaSasoSaku. No recuerdo su nombre.

 ***** Oso: pena, vergüenza, dicho de otra manera.

 ***** Akemi: nombre japonés que encontré luego luego. "Belleza en la madrugada".

 **N/A:**

Salió mucho más largo de lo que pensé…¡Hola! Aquí nos vemos con nueva actualización. El siguiente capítulo será el clímax de la historia.

Iba a actualizar "La noche caótica" (mi longfic SS, por si quieren darle una leída) pero preferí retomar este.

Sobre el capítulo, estamos viendo el desarrollo de Sakura en la fiesta, como comienza tímida, después el pánico porque volvió Itachi, después (otra vez) se le ha espantado el gusto por los chicos, su nivel de ebriedad se eleva un poco y al bailar con el men de relleno (es lo que es, la dvd) básicamente le echa más ganas porque la estaba viendo Itachi y al final cómo él la retiene…

Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen uno de sus bellos comentarios, de verdad los amo y me ayudarían mucho para saber si estoy desarrollando bien la historia. No los responderé ahorita porque debo irme a dormir para mañana madrugar para ir a la escuela (empecé a las 8 y ya son las 11), pero en el siguiente espero sí hacerlo.

¿Cómo esperan el final? *c va*


	3. III

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Resumen alternativo:** Llevada por el alcohol, Caperucita Roja no ve problema alguno en seguir las indicaciones del Lobo Feroz: "quítate la ropa y métete a la cama conmigo". Atrapada entre la atracción y el fantasma de su primer amor en una noche intensa de fiesta, Sakura se va por el camino más fácil: disfrutar sin pensar en el mañana.

 **Advertencias:** Si son lectores desde los primeros dos capítulos, reléanlos por favor, he cambiado algunas cosillas. Posible Ooc. Podrían haber dedazos porque ya quiero publicarlo… Fin de advertencias.

* * *

• Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz•

* * *

•

—Itachi-kun, ¿mi cabello es feo?

El niño parpadea un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada en ella, quien con sus ojos brillantes parece ansiar su respuesta como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me molestan en la escuela por mi cabello...

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa sincera cuando la toma de la mano.

—Al menos a mí me gusta mucho, es como un suave algodón de azúcar.

•

— _Te ves hermosa, Sakura._

 _Quizás se ha equivocado, sí está sintiendo "algo" en estos momentos._

El sencillo balcón del departamento se encuentra a una temperatura digna del nirvana, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, claro está considerando que adentro en la fiesta el ambiente da la sensación de estar bailando en el mismísimo infierno. Sakura recarga los brazos en el barandal de color blanco regalándole unos segundos de atención a la gran luna, la cual reposa en el cielo y observa como Itachi se coloca junto a la joven. Da un respingo.

—Y bien, ¿cómo has estado Sakura? Me imagino que estás estudiando medicina, te la pasabas diciendo que ese era tu sueño.

Las piernas de Sakura sufren un pequeño temblor cuando toma valor y lo mira a la cara, enseñándole una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, ya voy en el segundo año de la carrera. Es fascinante aprender del ser humano y saber que en un futuro salvaré vidas… —Al darse cuenta de que ha soltado mucho rollo, encoge la cabeza ruborizada. —Ejem, ¿y tú ya hasta has de estar sacando la maestría, eh?

—Sí, así es. Me quedé mucho más tiempo de lo esperado en los Estados Unidos porque conseguí trabajo ahí.

Como una recopilación de diapositivas ante sus palabras, frente a sus ojos pasan todos aquellos meses en los que le lloró a su ausencia y su corazón se rompió por el primer amor. Niega con la cabeza un par de veces antes de soltar el aire retenido, el estar pasada de copas suele poner a la gente demasiado sentimental y susceptibles a rememorar todo acontecimiento triste en sus vidas y lamentablemente, ella no es la excepción.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese trabajo?

—Renuncié, quise volver a casa.

El lobo ha sonado dócil, esperanzador, por lo que Caperucita fija su verde mirada en él con un brillo singular en los ojos. Y no, no es un brillo enamorado, en realidad es un destello de la más pura amargura.

—Oh Dios Itachi, ¿por qué tenías que volver tan repentinamente? Nadie me avisó, ni siquiera me avisaron con antelación que te irías a estudiar al extranjero. ¡Joder! —Un gran sollozo brota de sus labios junto con todas sus dolidas palabras, las lágrimas sin haber sido invitadas recorren sus mejillas Ysu estómago se revuelve.—¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado!

Las cejas de Itachi se fruncen de preocupación y miedo, no entiende cómo ha roto un frágil cristal.

—Y que lo digas, la última vez que te vi eras una niña, ahora ya usas zapatos de tacón y maquillaje… ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —Brama, molesta en parte por los restos de su viejo amor y el hecho de que el alcohol le esté afectando ya cuando creía que se le había bajado. —Te extrañé tanto y al mismo tiempo te llegué a detestar porque pensé que nunca fui alguien importante para ti.

La toma de los hombros y la obliga a sostenerle la mirada, acentuando su expresión de confusión.

—¿Y ya no crees que nunca fuiste alguien importante para mí?

Sakura emite una risita ácida, dando un paso atrás para huir de las garras del lobo.

—No qué va, ¡lo sigo creyendo! Solo que ya no te odio porque entiendo que nadie está obligado a quererte con la misma intensidad. ¡Porque el amor es una mierda!

Las lágrimas no paran de brotar de sus ojos e irritada se lleva una mano hacia ellos en busca de esconder su falta evidente de auto control, él no debía de verla llorar y sin embargo, hela ahí, se encuentra en un estado deplorable frente a Itachi Uchiha.

—No te avisamos de mi llegada porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que sería desagradable para ti—Extiende los brazos y para la sorpresa de ella, la envuelve en un firme abrazo. —No me gusta verte llorar.

Solloza por unos cuantos minutos más sin poder ser capaz de decir algo más, ignorando por su propia salud mental la posición en la que está, pecho contra pecho con el lobo más noble, pues al final de cuentas estar refugiada en él la llena de una sensación de calidez y protección abrumadoras. Como si sus brazos siempre hubieran sido su lugar en el universo.

—¿Mejor? —Se atreve a preguntar en cuanto sus sollozos comienzan a convertirse en meros suspiros.

Sakura despega la cara de su pecho, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No mucho… Me hace sentir realmente patética hacerte un desplante así cuando ya han pasado tantos años, es para que recordara todo con cariño, riéndome de mi inexperiencia. —Toma una gran bocanada de aire para no flaquear ante su petición. —Suéltame, por favor.

—No quiero.

—Itachi…

Hacía un caluroso verano hace ocho años cuando comenzó todo aquel embrollo. Salía del colegio ondeando su larga falda escolar con arduas ganas de ir a jugar a la mansión Uchiha cuando sus ojos captaron, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, una imagen totalmente surreal: en la gran entrada yacían Mikoto y Fugaku con expresiones melancólicas e Itachi sostenía con sus manos dos grandes maletas. El auto ronroneaba para ser abordado en cualquier momento. Confundida miró a Sasuke y a Naruto, quiénes caminaban a su lado, y le cuestionó al primero todas sus dudas con un profundo temor.

(—Itachi te explicará todo).

A pasos agigantados se acercó a la fachada de la mansión, conteniendo la respiración y su corazón que palpitaba con violencia por la carrera.

(—Sakura, has venido. Me alegra-

—¿Qué significa esto, Itachi? ¿Se irán de vacaciones?

—Me temo que no, Sakura… me voy).

"¿A dónde te vas?" "¿Cuándo volverás?", aquellas preguntas salieron atropelladas de su boca y de ahí en fuera, no recuerda más que haberlo abrazado con una expresión en blanco, sin creerse que de la noche a la mañana su primer amor hubiera decidido marcharse al extranjero. Aquel día fue su último día de clases de la educación elemental y también fue el último en que vio cara a cara a Itachi Uchiha, hasta ahora.

—Suéltame, de verdad.

El lobo con un gran bufido la deja libre, sin dejar de escrutarla de arriba abajo.

—No eres patética. Te entiendo, yo debí de haberte dicho las cosas antes pero pensé que te sería más difícil si lo hacía… Ya sabes, te estarías atormentando con mi partida.

La comunicación posterior a su partida fue por Facebook, y a decir verdad no era frecuente debido a las ocupaciones del mayor y que en ese tiempo no era para nada común usar con tanta frecuencia las redes sociales. Con el tiempo toda charla fue haciéndose cada vez más fría, haciéndola pensar que hablaba con ella por pura lástima o algo así por el estilo, por lo que ella también empezó a marcar su distancia.

Sakura se pasa el dorso de la mano por las mejillas para retirar los restos de sus lágrimas, sin embargo, tal como un disparo cae en cuenta de que el rimen se le ha corrido, su mano manchada de negro se lo confirma. Gruñe al imaginar que ha de lucir como un mapache.

—Bueno, iré al baño a lavarme la cara, ya sabes… debo lucir horrible.

—Sakura-

Caperucita no entiende por qué tanto interés de parte del lobo, es tan surreal y la tienta a pellizcarse el brazo para confirmar que no está en un sueño, sin embargo, no lo hace porque no quiere parecer más absurda en lo que resta de la noche.

—Me voy, disfruta la fiesta.

Tambalea un poco al retirarse casi trotando del balcón, no desea protagonizar una escenita en la que él la tome de la muñeca y le impida irse, no es que crea que la vida es como un libro romántico donde sí ocurren esa clase de cosas… pero una nunca sabe. Cabizbaja da un paso tras otro, notando con gran fastidio que frente a la puerta del baño hay poco más de cinco personas esperando su turno para entrar.

—Bueno, ya qué. —Mete una de sus manos en su bolsa de mano, rozando distraída sus cosméticos.—A esperar.

Para su fortuna la fila no tarda más de cinco minutos en desaparecer y antes de entrar, le echa una ojeada a su alrededor temiendo que Itachi o sus propias amigas estén por ahí; aliviada constata que no es así y le planta frente al gran espejo que ya no está tan limpio como hacía unas horas. Sus ojos verdes enrojecidos parecen saludarla. Sin más ceremonia se enjuaga el rostro una y otra vez, en un intento de librarse de todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que quieren hundirla.

Solo quería atraer la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, bailar y si no estuviera de más, quizás conseguir un beso de él. ¿Cómo ha terminado llorando patéticamente frente a su hermano?

Sin pretender replicar el saturado maquillaje que le había aplicado Ino, colorea sus labios de rojo en una tonalidad más clara a la de antes y realza sus pestañas con el rimen. Se le escapa una sonrisa al observarse en el espejo, se siente más cómoda consigo misma sin esos kilos de maquillaje, e inspirando fuertemente toma la resolución de seguir disfrutando lo que le reste de fiesta. Si se deja vencer por sus sentimientos, terminará hundida en su habitación comiendo un litro de helado y siendo sincera, no le apetece hacer eso en estos momentos. Sale con pasos lentos pero firmes, encontrándose pronto con su grupo de amigas.

—Frente, ¿dónde rayos estabas? —Ino mueve las manos de arriba abajo con gran ánimo en sus ojos. Sakura nota que ya se le ha subido el alcohol a comparación de hacía un rato. —Estabas bailando con ese chico lindo y de la nada estabas hablando con Ita-

—Ah, larga historia. Les cuento mañana en el departamento si quieres pero por ahora sigamos divirtiéndonos.

Karin alza una ceja.

—Te has cambiado el maquillaje. ¿Los besos estuvieron muy intensos como para despintarte los labios?

En las mejillas de Sakura comienza a expandirse un fuerte color rosado para su propio disgusto, a lo que los labios de la blonda se ensanchan en una sonrisa maliciosa y Karin se acomoda los lentes con la presunción de un "lo sabía".

—Es verdad, no lo había notado. ¡Y yo que me esmeré tanto en arreglarte!—Las cejas rubias se alzan de manera sugestiva. — Espero que hayan valido la pena esos besos…

—¡No, nada de eso! Les cuento mañana y se acabó.

—Júralo por tu madre Haruno Sakura. —Ino la sostiene de los hombros con una expresión en su rostro de mártir. —Somos casi tus hermanas, sería pecado mentirnos.

—Eso, hazlo o no te creeremos. —Secunda Karin.

En lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, Caperucita se cuestiona el cómo llegaron ese par de mujeres problemáticas, como diría su buen amigo Shikamaru, a su vida.

—¡Se los juro por mi madre hasta por el jodido universo pero ya volvamos a la fiesta! Creo que ya van a comenzar los juegos.

Poco tiempo después las tres yacen sentadas observando como algunos asistentes de la fiesta jugaban _twisted._ La gracia de esto radica en que los jugadores no están en un estado óptimo, ejem sobrios, por lo que la dificultad aumenta hasta en un cincuenta por ciento. Entre gemidos de dolor y torceduras, pasan un par de rondas hasta que Naruto y Shikamaru deciden entrar a la partida, el primero luce algo ido y en el otro no se alcanzan a ver para nada los efectos del alcohol.

—Eso es trampa, el chico de la coleta se ve entero. —Protesta Suigetsu, quien al hablar hace accidentalmente contacto visual con Karin. Sakura reprime una risita al verla dar un respingo.

—No es obligatorio que el jugador esté ebrio, eh. —replica Naruto, pasándole el brazo por el hombro al Nara. —Ya a jugar.

Sin importarle las advertencias que vienen desde el fondo de su cabeza, continúa llenándose de la sensación ardiente de la cerveza en su garganta, no hay nada que la frene por ahora así que, ¿qué más da? Más pronto que tarde el juego cambia y ahora muchos de los asistentes están sentados en círculo, sosteniendo fervientemente su vaso de cerveza recién rellenado: se viene el "yo nunca nunca".

Han perdido a Ino, pues se ha ido a sentar junto a Sai, mas Hinata se ha unido al juego con ellas, cosa que las impresionó si Sakura es sincera pues la peliazul es como un ángel demasiado puro para este mundo.

—¿Segura de que quieres jugar? —Le cuestiona Karin cuando toma asiento a su lado. —Tendrás que admitir cosas muy embarazosas.

—Claro que sí, he decidido abrirme más. —responde con una sonrisa tímida.

—Pues siendo así, ¡a perder la dignidad se ha dicho! —grita Sakura, siendo vitoreada por las personas de alrededor.

Si Itachi o Sasuke, sobre todo el mayor, la están mirando en algún rincón de la habitación, prefiere no imaginarlo. La dinámica consiste en que en el orden en que están sentados, cada quien dirá un "nunca nunca" y si en verdad han cometido el acto mencionado, deberán beber un trago de su cerveza. Naruto es el primero en hablar.

—Yo nunca nunca he robado.

Para ser el inicio, ha sido una buena pregunta, algo cliché pero amena para comenzar. Sin rastro alguno de timidez, la mayoría le da un buen sorbo a su vaso, a Sakura se le sale una risita al recordar su pequeño asalto a una dulcería en sus tiempos de infancia con el "Team 7". Hinata ni Neji beben, por lo que la siguiente persona en hablar es Temari.

—Yo nunca nunca he vuelto con mi ex.

Ino es la primera en llevarse el vaso a la boca, siendo seguida por Tenten y Temari; de los chicos Suigetsu y Shikamaru toman un buen sorbo de cerveza. Hinata y Sakura se encogen en sus lugares, la primera porque el único novio que ha tenido en su vida es Naruto y la segunda porque nunca ha tenido una relación romántica.

—Yo nunca nunca me he tirado un gas en público y le he echado la culpa a alguien más.

—Yo nunca nunca me he masturbado viendo pornografía.

—Yo nunca nunca he fingido que me llamaban para escapar de una cita.

En esta última la gran mayoría de mujeres toman un gran trago de su bebida, para la inseguridad de los chicos. El juego transcurre con más calma de la usual, por lo que Sakura al empinar el vaso al escuchar "yo nunca nunca he llamado mamá a mi profesora" se permite darle un recorrido visual a la habitación. Sin más novedades piensa en dejar de comerse la cabeza cuando entonces ve a Sasuke y a Itachi entrar a la habitación, ambos se detienen a un lado de Naruto y nota el movimiento de labios de los tres al charlar, finalmente el rubio les sonríe y los hermanos se alejan del lugar, ¿a dónde? No tiene ni la más mínima idea y menos al notar que Itachi la ha mirado de reojo por un par de segundos.

—¡Hey frente!

—¡¿Qué?! —contesta de sopetón, sonrojándose poco tiempo después al darse cuenta de que se ha ganado todas las miradas de alrededor. —Ejem, ¿qué pasa?

—Es tu turno, Sakura. ¡Andas en la luna!

Da un respingo y asiente apresuradamente, sacando lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—Yo nunca nunca he stalkeado a quien me gusta en las redes sociales.

En esta ocasión Hinata es la primera en alzar su vaso y para alivio suyo, pues no le es agradable recordar sus épocas donde espiaba a su novio, todos en la habitación la imitan. Entre más y más va pasando el tiempo en el que están jugando, siente que ahora sí de verdad su estado etílico está en lo más bajo, sus ojos no enfocan del todo bien y comienza a hablar con lentitud.

—Yo nunca nunca me he besado con un desconocido en una fiesta.

Otro trago más y la garganta le escuece, a lo que su odio al alcohol vuelve más fuerte que nunca. Primero le juega una pésima jugada justo cuando estaba en compañía de Itachi y ahora que pareciera que se ha hecho más resistente y que se puede comer el mundo, la cerveza se le ha subido a la cabeza de sopetón.

—Bueno, ya hemos jugado mucho esto, para finalizar: Yo nunca mentí en el yo nunca nunca. —profiere Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entonces a qué jugaremos ahora, preciosa?

De manera involuntaria Karin convierte en puños a sus manos y emite un pequeño gruñido, en cambio, la rubia se ruboriza un poco y desvía la mirada, enfocándola en el vaquero que le sonríe pues no es el único que la considera hermosa. Ante el ataque de celos tan evidente de Karin las personas a su alrededor comienzan a cuchichear, consiguiendo ruborizar en esta ocasión a la Uzumaki.

—Tranquila zanahoria, no te he olvidado.

El ambiente se tensa de manera embarazosa hasta que Yamanaka lo rompe.

—¡Sí, lo sabía, ustedes tienen una tensión más que evidente! —chilla, sintiéndose repentinamente muy emocionada, emoción que no tarda en irse al caño al recibir una mirada asesina de su amiga pelirroja. —Ejem, ¡juguemos verdad o reto!

Los demás apoyan la idea y Sai se dirige a conseguir una botella para hacer el juego realmente justo.

—Toma Ino.

—Gracias Sai. —contesta, dándole un beso corto. —¡Ha llegado el momento de la verdad y de la tortura! Giro primero.

Su pequeña mano da el impulso para que gire la botella y en lo que dura su movimiento nadie despega su mirar de ella, uno, dos, tres y finalmente se detiene apuntando a Temari y a Neji. _La novia_ sonríe al mirar que la boca de la botella le apunta, dándole el privilegio de mandar.

—¿Verdad o reto, Neji?

El castaño lo duda un par de segundos pero finalmente manifiesta su decisión.

—Reto.

—Grita en el balcón que amas a Tenten.

La mencionada da un respingo ante la petición de su amiga y enfoca sus ojos color chocolate en el rostro avergonzado de su novio, es muy bien conocida la personalidad reservada de Neji y Temari ha dado perfectamente en su talón de Aquiles: exponerse demasiado en público. Shikamaru le da una calada a su cigarro sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Mujer, qué despiadada eres.

—Lo sé.

Neji suspira resignado y se levanta, siendo seguido por la mayoría de los asistentes.

—Por favor, lo va a gritar… todos lo escucharemos. —alega Karin.

—Pero no es lo mismo escucharlo que verlo hacer el ridículo. —contesta Suigetsu, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Y yo quiero verlo en primera fila! —grita Naruto, poniéndose de pie animado.

Por esta vez la pelirroja le da la razón absoluta al albino y sigue a su primo. Sakura decide quedarse sentada junto a Hinata, quien empieza a comportarse de manera algo extraña pues parece no poder mirar algo detenidamente.

—¿Ya te está haciendo efecto el alcohol, Hinata?

—Creo que sí, Sakura. —admite avergonzada.

—Que no te avergüence, estoy igual que tú…

—¡Tenten, te amo!

El vitoreo se deja escuchar después de la declaración de Neji. Ambas sueltan una pequeña risita y ven como los demás se vuelven a colocar en sus lugares, listos para seguir jugando. Pronto a Shikamaru le toca ser increpado por Hinata.

—¿Verdad o reto, Shikamaru?

La dulce vocecita de Hinata ya aletargada le da la confianza de imaginarse que ella no sería capaz de ponerle cosas maquiavélicas.

—Verdad, tengo pereza de pararme.

La muchacha asiente con lentitud, pensando por un par de segundos su pregunta.

—¿Cuál es el sueño más divertido que has tenido?

El chico se rasca la cabeza y naufraga en los rincones más alejados de su cabeza en busca del sueño más emocionante que haya vivido hasta ahora, la inexpresividad en su rostro decepciona a sus amigos—Naruto e Ino sobre todo— pues no da pie a que delate uno en particular.

—Cuando era un niño, llegué a soñar que las nubes eran elásticas… como si fueran trampolines y en todo el sueño no paré de saltar en ellas.

—Ay qué tierno. —dicen Temari e Ino, llevándose de manera fingida las manos hacia su rostro.

—En fin, quién sigue.

Se encoge de hombros y gira la botella, dando paso a un número considerable de rondas. Sakura no sabe si agradecer el que a ella no le haya tocado por el momento participar pues aunque no ha sido expuesta, comienza a aburrirse y sentirse peor por los procesos químicos que está realizando al alcohol en su sistema.

—Oigan, esta vez hay que elegir sin la botella al que le toca obedecer. —murmura Karin, quien hacía un par de rondas hubo de lamer el piso por mandato de Suigetsu.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —cuestiona el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos. —Vamos bien.

—No, no vamos bien. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que hemos pasado demasiados y por más que giremos otros no salen elegidos?

Ino, quien yace recargada en el hombro de Sai, alza la mano.

—Estoy a favor. No ha pasado mi querida amiga Sakura.

Naruto dirige sus orbes azules hacia la aludida y ésta le devuelve la mirada con una mueca de extrañeza. "Perras", vuelve a pensar por enésima vez en su vida.

—Sakura-chan, ¡es verdad, no te ha tocado!

—Vamos Naruto, hay como dos personas más que también no han pasado. —replica cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pues le ha sobrevenido un fuerte mareo. —Cielos.

Pasado el mareo a través del rabillo del ojo Sakura observa a Ino cuchichear con el rubio Uzumaki por un momento, finalizando la charla cuando en el rostro del ángel se dibuja una expresión zorruna, de esa clase de expresiones que le ha visto cada vez que planea una forma de insana diversión.

—Bueno, Naruto me ha cedido la oportunidad de cuestionarte, frente. ¿Verdad o reto?

Caperucita le da un gran sorbo a su vaso recién rellenado de cerveza, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los azulados de su amiga, ya le ha pasado de todo durante la noche y no piensa dejarse intimidar por Ino, ¿así que por qué no arriesgarse un poco? ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

—¡Uy, esto se pondrá bueno! —exclama Karin, aplaudiendo.

—Reto, cerda.

Un corto silencio se instaura hasta que los labios rosados de Ino disparan y esperan reacción.

—Sasuke-kun se fue a descansar a su cuarto desde hacía un buen rato, así que tu misión será visitarlo y robarle un beso.

—¡Así que para eso me preguntaste dónde estaba el bastardo! —Naruto entrecierra los ojos al dirigirse a Ino para después soltar una risita.

La pelirrosa comienza a toser una y otra vez debido a la impresión, "sé que Ino suele ser algo maquiavélica, pero jamás imaginé que a estos extremos", cuando ya se ha recuperado se lleva una mano al pecho.

—Esto sí se puede ver. —profiere Suigetsu, llevándose las manos a la nuca.—Sasuke es el ser más asexual que conozco.

Un disparo de adrenalina le recorre todo el cuerpo y la motiva a aceptar y ponerse de pie, flaqueando un poco al enderezarse. Seducir a Sasuke había sido su objetivo desde el inicio, así que se deslinda de los llamados de alerta que emite su yo interna acerca del pudor y sin más enfoca sus ojos en Naruto. Ya qué más da.

—¿Cuál es su habitación?

—Es la que tiene colgando un atrapa sueños.—El rubio apunta su dedo hacia una puerta color marrón al fondo del pasillo y después le enseña el pulgar. —¡Tú puedes Sakura-chan!

Naruto ya no da más, aquello es evidente—reconoce para sus adentros— pues está igual o peor que ella. Sakura se lleva un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de la oreja y avanza a paso lento pero seguro, siendo seguida por gran parte de sus amigos.

—¡Hey, no me sigan!

—Tenemos que escuchar que cumplas el reto. —replica Ino, chasqueando la lengua.

—Bueno, sí pero mínimo esperen a que entre. ¡Joder!

Su mano toma el picaporte y lo gira con más drama del necesario, sin quitarle le mirada de encima al atrapa sueños de color violeta. ¿Sasuke tendrá problemas para dormir? Mete un pie, luego el otro y cierra detrás de sí la puerta, la habitación está a oscuras y si el joven ya ha notado su invasión no puede saberlo.

—Sasuke-kun. —susurra para sí misma, ruborizándose con intensidad. —Sasuke-kun…

Las piernas le fallan y tiembla, no sabe si de miedo o por su repentina debilidad. El corazón le repiquetea con ansia y tragando fuertemente saliva, avanza a paso lento pero seguro buscando a tientas la cama.

—Sasuke-kun.—dice esta vez más alto, llegando casi al extremo de jadear.—¿Estás despier…?

—¿Sakura?

Cada vello de su cuerpo se eriza al escuchar su ronca voz adormilada y da un pequeño respingo, sin dejar de avanzar. De pronto una considerable cantidad de murmullos y un poco de jaleo se deja escuchar afuera de la habitación, causándole aún más bochorno del que ya tiene. Para su buena suerte—o mala—en su recorrido su mano se topa con la madera de la cabecera, deslizándola hacia abajo tantea dónde está el colchón y toma asiento con lentitud en la cama.

—¿Sakura, qué haces aquí?

Como si de pronto estuviera caminando a través de un campo minado, indecisa y sigilosa busca con una de sus manos el rostro del Uchiha, hallándolo al instante, el joven se ha incorporado y sentir el calor de su mejilla la insta a deslizar el pulgar por sus labios con suavidad.

—Me debes un beso, me arreglé para que me vieras y ni siquiera me hiciste caso… —susurra.

—¿Eh…?

Y sin importarle más nada, Caperucita toma con firmeza el rostro de Sasuke y acerca el suyo con lentitud, reteniendo el aire como nunca en su vida al tantear en dónde besarlo; cuando tiene la seguridad de que no le dará a la cabecera, une sus labios con los de él y se sumerge en el placer que le da el que el joven la tome de la cintura y la recueste en la cama, compartiéndole su aliento sabor a menta.

(…)

El resonar de los botines de Sakura es lo único que les permite saber que adentro "hay movimiento" y ciertamente, eso tampoco les parece una buena garantía.

—¿Qué estará pasando allá dentro? —refunfuña Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

—Digo lo mismo, ¡no se escucha nada! —Le secunda Naruto a la rubia, quien ya se ha recargado en la puerta para intentar obtener algo. —A saber cómo reaccionará el bastardo.

Una gran bola de gente llena el pasillo, provocando que sin querer provoquen un poco de jaleo.

—Shh, nos va a escuchar Sasuke-kun. —murmura Karin, dándole una ojeada al pasillo.

Shikamaru, quien hasta entonces había permanecido indiferente al reto, se levanta del suelo en el cuarto principal y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirige hacia el bullicio, alzando una de sus cejas.

—O es el alcohol o en verdad son estúpidos, ¿pero creyeron que con solo escuchar bastaría para comprobar que Sakura cumpliría el reto? —cuestiona el Nara, ganándose la atención de todos. —No pensaron en nada más, ¿cierto? No es como que vaya a bastar que Sakura salga del cuarto y diga "listo, ya besé a Sasuke".

Ante las palabras de Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto se dan un golpe en la frente, maldiciendo internamente su descuido. La rubia hace ademán de replicar pero es interrumpida por una voz parca e indiferente.

—¿Por qué todos están arremolinados afuera de mi habitación?

Todos—sin excepción— dan un respingo y palidecen, fijando sus ojos en el joven de piel blanca y cabello negro que sostiene un par de bolsas. Sin duda alguna, nadie podría definir quiénes tenían la mejor cara de incredulidad, si Sasuke o los demás.

—¿Sasuke… qué? —dice en un hilo de voz el Uzumaki, ganándose ahora todas las miradas del lugar.

—¡Naruto, qué demonios! —Ino lo toma del brazo con brusquedad y lo arrastra fuera del pasillo, acercándolos a donde está el Uchiha menor. —¡Tú me dijiste que Sasuke se había ido a descansar!

—¡Pues eso es lo que sabía! Itachi y el bastardo se me acercaron y me dijeron que- —El mismo Naruto corta sus palabras, palideciendo aún más si siquiera eso es posible. —Joder, no.

Sasuke deja las bolsas en la mesa de bocadillos y hace ademán de abrir la boca, mas su mejor amigo lo interrumpe.

—¡Lo confundí todo, el que se fue a dormir fue Itachi! —Hinata corre al lado de su novio, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun…

—Explícate Naruto. —Apenas logra decir la rubia Yamanaka, llevándose las manos al rostro. Su rostro luce totalmente asustado. —No querrás decir que-

—¡El que está en el cuarto es Itachi! ¡Mandamos a Sakura con Itachi, no con Sasuke! —explota de una vez.

A la par de un considerable número de sonidos de sorpresa, Sasuke se masajea las sienes y se cruza de brazos, es más que evidente que se está reprimiendo por no tomar a Naruto del cuello.

—Bueno, ¿ya me vas a explicar que está pasando? ¿Qué estupidez acabas de hacer?

Karin buscando no hacer ningún ruido con sus zapatos, se dirige a Shikamaru visiblemente confundida.

—¿Y qué haremos con esto? ¿Sacamos a Sakura?

Siendo el más cuerdo de todos, no había mejor persona a la cual preguntarle.

—Por el momento es mejor no intervenir, ya ella misma se dará cuenta y saldrá por su propio pie.

Con señales el Nara y la pelirroja obligan a todos a retirarse del pasillo, unos se ríen ante la confusión y otros hacen como si nada, generando que alguien desde el tumulto alce una botella de cerveza con ánimo.

—¡Esto es una fiesta, sigamos!

(…)

En ningún rincón de su mente han quedado vestigios de a lo que había venido, besarlo y salir, todo eso está atrás. Son besos no muy demandantes pero el Uchiha con solo eso ha logrado sonsacarle suspiros y uno que otro gemido, al querer acariciarlo el joven le sujeta los brazos sobre la cabeza, colocándolos en una posición aún más comprometedora.

—Cielos. —susurra, cuando toman una pequeña pausa. —¿Podrías soltar mis brazos?

La música de afuera y las respiraciones de ambos son la única compañía sonora que tienen, aumentando la intimidad del momento.

—Sí… claro.

Sakura parpadea un par de veces al sentir algo picarle la consciencia, "Ino, acaso tú...". En cuanto siente libres sus extremidades, toma la iniciativa para retomar el candor de los besos, lamiendo el labio inferior del Uchiha; sin hacerse del rogar el otro le corresponde, sujetándole de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciándole una pierna. Sakura extiende los brazos y lo rodea del cuello, paseando la yema de sus dedos a través de su nuca con suma ternura, como si estuviera tocando algo frágil.

—Leñador… —susurra, aludiendo a su disfraz durante la fiesta. —¿Por qué tienes los labios más grandes?

Los labios de su amante se desvían hacia su cuello, arrebatándole un sonoro jadeo, mordiéndole y besándole con una extraña necesidad.

—Para besarte mejor. —contesta sin más, afianzando los dientes en su clavícula.

A pesar de que no puede ver gran cosa, Sakura mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, dejándose hacer por el muchacho sobre ella. Abandona su nuca y decide viajar hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que no tiene puesta prenda alguna sobre su pecho, ese hecho le provoca un calorcito en lo más bajo de su vientre mientras explora la dureza de su piel, ya un poco sudorosa y caliente.

—Leñador…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué estás más fornido?

Abre más los ojos cuando de pronto se siente levantada, el Uchiha le ha sujetado de la cintura para sentarla en el centro de la cama, la cual se hunde un poco cuando él se coloca a su lado y esconde su nariz en sus cabellos rosas.

—Para levantarte mejor. —La voz deja escapar un pequeño soplido, como si reprimiera alguna risa.

Sakura lo abraza y le regala un beso largo y tendido, por demás húmedo, antes de susurrar:

—¿Y por qué tú cabello está más largo, leñador? —arrastra la última palabra, saboreándola.

Reprime que un suspiro salga de sus labios en cuanto siente que los labios de su amante se colocan en su oído, remarcándole su acelerada respiración.

—Porque soy el lobo feroz, pequeña caperucita. —Se separa de ella de pronto, dejándole un vacío de extraña necesidad. —Aunque creo que ya te habías dado cuenta desde mucho antes.

Aunque sabe que no la está observando, Sakura asiente con parsimonia, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Buscabas a Sasuke.

—Sí…

—¿Entonces por qué no me separaste molesta cuando te diste cuenta que no era él?

—¿Y tú por qué no me corriste si escuchaste que lo buscaba a él? —replica, no exactamente con reproche, sino como un modo de devolverle la cuestión. —Cielos.

Si algo es seguro, es que ambos habían perdido el control.

—Sakura-

—Escúchame Itachi-kun. —Le frena, poniéndole una mano encima del hombro. —Sé que hacía rato hice un drama y yo misma sé que es para que te hubiera separado, pero no pude… Desconozco si es el alcohol el que me tiene así pero ya me dio igual quien eras.

—¿Y por eso le cambiaste la historia al cuento? —repone divertido y en cierta parte, cohibido.

—Sí… cambiar a la abuela por el leñador, quién lo diría.

—Yo bueno… solo te estaba tomando el pelo con que era Sasuke al principio, hasta que me besaste de pronto. Nunca pensé que ocurriría esto.

—¿Sabes Itachi? Mientras me besabas, nunca me imaginé a Sasuke… estuviste en mi mente en todo momento.

De pronto la sensación de una mano entre sus muslos la toma desprevenida, la yema de sus dedos de forma circular la acaricia sobre sus medias de rejilla. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira su nombre como respuesta hacia su estímulo.

—Itachi-kun…

—¿Te sabes la verdadera historia de Caperucita?

La mano traviesa sube y baja por sus piernas, dejando fuego a su paso.

—Ejem, creo que sí.

Otra vez, una jodida vez más, el Uchiha coloca sus labios junto al lóbulo de su oreja, ronroneando la frase que le provocaría una descarga eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral.

—Quítate la ropa y metete a la cama conmigo.

De alguna manera, tiene la sensación de que algo se está quemando en su interior, atravesándola de principio a fin de una manera que le da vergüenza. Aquella voz, lo atractivo que resulta ser… ¿de verdad podría negarse en estos instantes? Su yo interna regresa por un instante y le suplica que piense mejor las cosas, casi casi con un cartel de alerta; sin embargo, las ganas de disfrutar sin pensar en el mañana la carcomen.

—Está bien, lobo feroz.

Insegura lo primero que hace es retirarse los botines, el quitárselos a decir verdad le quita un gran peso de encima que no sabía que tenía, después se desabrocha la capa del traje y va directo hacia el corsé, en menos de un minuto solo ha quedado en ropa interior y medias. Internamente agradece con gran alivio el hecho de que no se pueda ver nada, pues no se siente lista para enfrentarse a los inquisitivos ojos de Itachi.

—¿Ya?

Sakura toma su mano y la dirige hacia sus pechos, ruborizándose fuertemente al permitirle tocarle ahí.

—Sí, ya estoy lista.

Deja escapar un gran suspiro al sentir como sus fornidos brazos la rodean y sus labios son atacados por los de él, de alguna manera Itachi se ha apoderado de su raciocinio y ella no duda en corresponderle deseosa, cerrando los ojos fuertemente en el momento en que sus manos empiezan a recorrerla por todos lados. Los hombros, los pechos, la cintura y el trasero; definitivamente hay una extraña necesidad en él cuando la toca y la asusta así como le alaga.

—¿Sabes Sakura? Quizás Sasuke no aprecio como te veías pero yo sí lo hice. Joder que te veías hermosa. —dice, como arrullándola mientras mordisquea cada rincón de su cuello. —Y luego ese tipo con el que bailabas… ¿te diste cuenta de cómo lo hacías?

Sakura sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y según tú como lo estaba haciendo?

—Pedías a gritos atención…

Esperaba recibir algún adjetivo relacionado a la sensualidad pero ciertamente, tampoco es como que Itachi fuera hablar alguna vez así, como "sucio", considerando lo caballeroso que siempre ha sido.

—Entiendo.

El recorrido que hubieron de hacer sus manos pronto comienzan a repetirlo su lengua, y ella no quiere quedarse atrás, se aventura a explorar su firme espalda y más abajo. "Al menos sí trae puesto un pantalón".

—Sakura, basta ya.

Toda atención hacia su cuerpo se va de pronto y le es inevitable emitir un quejido de disgusto. Siquiera antes de intentar reanudar las caricias, la deja fuera de órbita sentir un cálido beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo que dista de la lujuria de hacía unos momentos.

—¿Ah?

—Si seguimos yo no voy a poder parar…

—¿Y por qué rayos me dijiste lo de la ropa? Siga-

Los mimos ahora van a sus mejillas.

—Mírate como estas, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros mientras estés ebria.

Esconde el rostro en su desnudo y frío—por ahora se le antoja así—pecho y un fuerte nudo en su garganta hace aparición, casi sofocándola.

—Cómo diantres llegamos a esto… nunca te interesé-

—Escúchame de una vez, Sakura. —La seriedad en su voz la sorprende y le provoca un leve escalofrío. —Siempre me importaste, jugar con los chicos, contigo, era genial, eras mi niña.

El tono cariñoso que ha empleado para nombrarla "mi niña" llena de calidez a su pecho y mejillas, tan diferente al bochorno, es algo absolutamente diferente y que le reconforta de forma fascinante. Pero es Sakura Haruno y siempre hallará algo por lo cual sentirse mal.

—Solo tu niña…

—Sí y te quería muchísimo, como no tienes idea. Te expliqué en el balcón el por qué no te conté antes que me iría-

Los nudillos se le vuelven blancos al hacer puños a sus manos, no le está siendo sencillo controlarse, no volver a explotar.

—¿Y de qué mierda sirvió si al final te portaste distante conmigo por chat? ¡Todo se acabó por esa razón!

"Al menos no lloré", se aplaude a sí misma.

—Era mejor no seguirte atormentando con que estábamos separados, así podrías interesarte en otros chicos de tu edad… en Sasuke.

—Y lo hice, en estos últimos tiempos me llegó a atraer tu hermano pero nunca fue algo sincero, pues en él te veía a ti—confiesa, deslindándose de su fuerte agarre. —¿Por qué hoy de pronto has tenido interés en mí? ¿Ya te gusto ahora?

Un incómodo silencio antecede al momento en que Itachi dice firme y claro:

—Siempre me has gustado. —El corazón le cae hasta el piso al escucharlo, quedando lívida. —Solo que ahora ya eres una mujer y antes eras una niña comparándote conmigo, ¿puedes entenderlo? Hoy al verte tan preciosa volví a recordar cuánto me gustabas y perdí el control tantas veces, pero he sido claro Sakura, no pienso continuar con esto mientras no estés consciente del todo de tus acciones.

—Itachi-kun…

—¿Sí?

—¿Entonces…?

Guarda silencio abruptamente en el instante en que una nueva náusea le llega, mas no llega sola, a su estómago le ha dado la gana devolver todo lo de la noche.

—¡Enciende la luz!

Hasta ese momento habían olvidado que existía el interruptor. Obedece extrañado y cierra los ojos ante el repentino resplandor, llevándose la mano para cubrir sus pupilas.

—¿Tienes baño acá adentro?

—Eh sí… la puerta al fondo.

Olvidando que viste únicamente con paños menores, corre con desespero hacia el lugar mencionado por Itachi, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se ha inclinado en el retrete para soltar todo el vómito y las penas que ha acumulado a lo largo de la noche.

—¿Estás bien? —Se asoma preocupado, pero Sakura ni siquiera le mira por el rabillo del ojo, no para de vomitar. Entra al baño y se arrodilla a su lado, sosteniéndole amablemente su largo cabello rosa. —Joder, con razón olías tanto a cerveza…

El sonido de sus arcadas y en sí apestar a vómito y alcohol; toda esa horrible faceta la ha visto Itachi y a pesar de eso le está agarrando el pelo para facilitarle "la tarea", aquello es tan surrealista que no sabe si lo más adecuado es reír o llorar. Al acabar se pone de pie y abre el grifo del lavabo, enjuagándose la boca una y otra vez.

—¿Ya cómo te sientes?

—Itachi, ¿no te desagrada verme así? Dices que yo era tu niña, ¿no te da algo de pena haberme visto tan "en descontrol" en la fiesta? ¿No te da asco verme vomitar así…?

La ausencia de sufijo al nombrarlo y el que no despegue su mirar del frío mármol de las paredes le asegura que ella está sacando las últimas inseguridades de su sistema.

—¿Puedes entender de una vez, Sakura, que podemos intentar volver a querernos así sin más? No me ha decepcionado esta faceta tuya, para nada, eso solo te hace más humana ante mí, me hace entender que no debo subestimarte más.

—Ita-

—Lo que sí me duele es reconocer que ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Se ha quedado por el momento sin dudas o remordimientos y pese a que le desagrada caer tan fácil, su corazón late desbocado ante sus declaraciones dichas con tanta seguridad. Vuelven a la habitación en medio de un silencio ni cómodo ni angustiante, simplemente no hay más que hablar. Ya sin la oscuridad como obstáculo, ambos se recorren con la mirada una y otra vez, como si jamás se hubieran visto antes.

Él queda fascinado ante las delicadas curvas de Sakura y el como lucen sus piernas atrapadas en semejantes medias, su ropa interior color negro adornada con un listoncito rojo es simplemente la cereza del pastel. Se ve menuda y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo, firme y hermosa. Ella en cambio queda prendada del _six*_ que empieza a querer marcarse en el abdomen de Itachi y la musculatura de sus brazos, es delgado pero fibroso y aquel detalle le parece fascinante.

—¿Me prestas una camiseta? —rompe el silencio finalmente, sonriéndole ampliamente. —No me dan ganas de salir…

Los labios de él se ensanchan incapaz de negarse, del cajón superior del armario de su hermano extrae una de sus prendas que hubo de desempacar en la mañana y la lanza hacia Sakura, quien la atrapa al instante. Es una camiseta negra con estampado de nubes rojas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acomodan sobre el colchón y como por el momento no desean retomar su sesión de besos, con confianza ella recarga la cabeza sobre su pecho y él la sujeta de la cintura cariñosamente.

—¿Entonces qué pasará con nosotros ahora?

Los ojos casi se les cierran solos a ambos, la energía pareciera que les ha abandonado así sin más, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que esa pregunta saliera de sus labios pues necesita escuchar una respuesta clara de Itachi para poder descansar en paz.

—Sakura, ¿te apetece que mañana para aliviar tu cruda te lleve a un restaurante de comida mexicana?

Bueno, la ha dejado satisfecha con solamente esa respuesta, el poder volver a quererse—como dijo él—no se logrará de la noche a la mañana y el salir juntos es el mejor paso para iniciar.

—Claro que sí… ¿Sabes? Te eché mucho de menos.

Nuevamente la besa en la frente, en las mejillas, y esos gestos por más simples que parezcan, le hacen sentir protegida y sobre todo, deseada. Los corazones de ambos laten tranquilos, el Lobo sonríe risueño al sentir a Caperucita refugiada en sus brazos, la metamorfosis en aquella niña le ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a una nueva mujer, violenta y tierna, pero que después de todo ha vuelto a confiar en él.

Y no piensa devorarla, se ha redimido y está dispuesto a escribir una nueva historia con la niña que lo cautivó hacía tantos años atrás.

(…)

—Y nunca salió de la habitación la desgraciada. —murmura Ino, turnando su mirada de su celular a la puerta un par de veces. —Karin, ya llamé al Uber.

La fiesta ya ha finalizado y los que se quedaron ya están repartidos en el piso acomodándose para dormir; así que sin más que hacer la rubia se ha resignado a que su amiga no las acompañará a casa. La pelirroja le enseña el pulgar, sin parar de discutir con Suigetsu acerca de algo que no alcanza a escuchar.

—Naruto, Sasuke, ya deberían considerar irse a dormir ya. Mañana tienen mucho que limpiar. —dice Sai, para después darle un beso corto a Ino. —Yo ya me retiro, preciosa.

—¿Y con qué habitación? Mi hermano y Sakura se han adueñado de la mía. —replica Sasuke, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Puedes dormir conmigo, Sasuke! —exclama Naruto, para después ruborizarse violentamente al recibir las miradas atónitas de los presentes. —Eso sonó muy homosexual… ¡pero lo digo en el sentido no homo, de veras!

Sin haber sido a propósito, al final de cuentas Itachi y Sakura tendrían que agradecerle al descuidado rubio por haber malentendido quién se iría a dormir y quién iría a comprar las botanas que hacían falta.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

*Six: De "Six pack", se refiere a los cuadritos que se le hacen a las personas en el abdomen cuando tienen excelente condición física (se ponen mamados, pues).

 **N/A:** Ah que cosas, ya ha pasado más de medio año desde que mimé a esta historia. ¡No me linchen! Ya había intentado dos veces redactar el final (es neta, encontré dos archivos en mi biblioteca con sus propias versiones de la primera escena del capítulo) pero siempre algo me bloqueaba, que si el disfraz de Itachi (era más hombre lobo que lobo, ¿ok?) o cualquier wea. En fin, reedité los capítulos porque al releer me di cuenta de muchos descuidos míos y que me puse muy barroca con los detalles en el primer capítulo jaja. Así que espero que le hayan hecho caso a mi advertencia del principio pues si cambié algunas cosillas…

Espero que les haya gustado, me costó horrores terminarlo… ¡me llevó cinco días! No podía parar de escribir y agregarle cosas, esto me da risa pues yo siempre tuve una curiosidad planeada, los capítulos irían multiplicando su extensión: el primero +2000, el segundo +4000 y el tercero +7000, pero en estos meses pensaba que el último quedaría mucho más pequeño y no se lograría, ¿Quién lo diría? Sí se hizo wiii

Y aclararé un punto delicado, quienes llegaron aquí porque en el summary dije que habría lemon, lamento informar que ese anuncio fue parte de un experimento que quise realizar, donde quería comprobar que si la historia lleva en el resumen alguna mención de que habrá sexo, el éxito será rotundo y superior a las que no lo tienen. No me funcionó porque la historia tuvo pocos seguidores (jaja, por culera) así que bueh, simplemente metí lime como siempre lo planeé. No me odien pls. ¡Vencí el hiatus! Así que ámenme, espero sus comentarios con amor y espero verlos algún día en otro proyecto.

Att: Ashabi.


End file.
